disney_offspring_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud roars and sweet songs : kion x Jasiris cubs
These cubs are Jasiri and kion cubs ( and yes were taking about Jasiri from the lion guard and kion the leader of the lion guard ) . The creator is by Eva1234dog there personality Soet : She's very sweet and loving , she love to play with her best bro Viper aka bff .she's loves to chase anything small , poor Hyraxs lol . Viper : he's adventurous , and very kind to others and has a big fear of of mean outlander . Sojokalade : he's very thought , but is kinda nice he is very feace like his dad , and loves to reseal . Loper : he's scared that Sojokalade is going to kill him , since he's not that strong but he's not the runt , he's very sweet and lovein . Mooi : hes the first born and is best friends with the second born Moed who is his sister , Mooi means handsome , Mooi is hyper , smart and loves to chase birds . Moed : The second born , She's is best friends with Mooi , and she is very Adventurous and fierce , and loves to sing . Runt : Runt is well the runt of litter , he is the outcast , he is weak and scared of anything bigger , since they Might crush him . appearance soet : she is yellow like her dad but lighter and has dark purple spots like her mom on her back , and has a brown sock and has red bangs and green eyes Viper : hes purple like his mom And has an orange tipped tail and an orange trim on his head like his dad but orange , and has orange tipped ears and eyes . Loper : loper is the twin of sojokalade he's dark brown and has a black tipped head . Sojokalade : he has black bangs and is chocolate brown and has a black spot and has a a black tipped tail and has black circles around his eyes and has black and tan socks on all of his legs . mooi : he's orange and has a blue tipped head and has an yellow under belly.and pink eyes . moed : She's purplish like her mom and has pink bangs , ear tips under belly and spots , and white socks . Runt : he's grey and has a purple under belly . triva Another reason why runt thinks he's an outcast is because he doesn't have an African name . When kion and Jasiri were naming them the didn't really have a name for runt so that is what they call him . Loper and Sojokalade are the only ones that grow a mains but lopers main comes in 3 months after sojokalade . they all play inin the baobab fruit games and the winner moed The stories The baobab fruit games gallery IMG_20161121_154225.jpg|The cubs playing with the red Baobab fruit . Category:KionxJasire Category:Evas oc Category:First generation offspring